


ЛИХО ОДНОГЛАЗОЕ

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: СКАЗКИ И ИСТОРИИ [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ЛИХО ОДНОГЛАЗОЕ

Кот Баюн сладко, до хруста в челюстях, зевнул и потянулся. Чай был допит, кости начальству, знакомым близким и дальним, бывшим и нынешним подружкам были перемыты. И даже пряники медовые все съедены. День лениво перевалил за середину. Полдень был жаркий и сонный. Даже мухе надоело биться, с отчаянным жужжанием, в оконное стекло и она вяло ползала по нему … «Точно кот ...» - подумал хозяин дома, рыжий угрюмый тип по прозвищу Соловей Разбойник. Кот Баюн отодвинул занавеску — по дороге, поднимая клубы пыли тощими ногами, брела длинная нескладная фигура.

\- Чёрт ! - Кот Баюн торопливо задёрнул занавеску.

\- Что такое ? - вопросительно поднял брови рыжий Разбойник.

\- Лихо … Одноглазое ...- обречённо вздохнул Кот.

\- ???

\- Ты что не слышал про него ? Удивительно … Взяли на работу … У некоторых руки из жопы растут. А у этого всё оттуда. И через неё же делается … Страшный человек !

\- Чем это он так страшен ? - Рыжий осторожно высунул нос между занавесками. Лихо приближалось …

Кот только фыркнул:

\- Он всё время пытается помочь. Вполне искренне. Только от этого становится ещё хуже. Я же говорю — руки из жопы и обе левые. В первый же день он сломал пару приборов, опрокинул на пол установку, что-то разбил, где-то пролил и всё время, с извинениями, кидался починить, убрать, исправить … И конечно же снова проливая, разбивая и опрокидывая … Короче ему пригрозили, что просто привяжут к стулу если он ещё раз попытается «оказать помощь» ...

Рыжий хихикнул:

\- Точно — страшный человек !

Кот сердито посмотрел на приятеля:

\- Это не смешно ! Он умудрился сорвать пару экспериментов ! А ты знаешь сколько стоит «живая» и «мёртвая» вода ? Вобщем, умудрился парализовать за пять минут работу целой лаборатории на неделю !! И при этом — ругать его, что у ребёнка конфеты с Ай-Подом отобрать — повинну голову повесил, глаза на мокром месте — чуть не рыдает … Не бей лежачего. Остаётся пожалеть бедняжку и, погладив по голове, дать конфетку и отправить домой. Проследив, чтобы он чего по дороге не снёс …

Рыжий выглянул в окно — Лихо приближалось:

\- А почему Одноглазое ??? Глаза у него вроде на месте. Оба.

Кот улыбнулся:

\- Этот типус, в свой первый «рабочий» день, умудрился подбить себе глаз где то по дороге в лабораторию. Упал. На ровном месте. При этом сбил с ног ещё пару человек.

В дверь постучали. Кот сделал страшное лицо и отчаянно зашипел:

\- Нету меня, нету ! Ушёл ! Только что !

Из за двери раздался жалобный голос:

\- Простите, а Виктора Ивановича у вас нет ?

Рыжий посмотрел на Кота. Тот сделал умоляющее лицо и одновременно показал Разбойнику кулак. Рыжий вздохнул:

\- Нет его … Ушёл. Только что.

За дверью вздохнули. Разбойник подкрался к двери и в глазок увидел удаляющуюся сутулую спину. Кот выдохнул с явным облегчением и подлил себе заварки. Рыжий приоткрыл дверь и когда Лихо скрылся за поворотом, вышел на крыльцо — дверная ручка была вырвана «с мясом», перила перекосились и даже доска лестницы оказалась продавлена. Рыжий только в голове почесал:

\- Точно, Лихо !

Вышедший, вслед за хозяином дома, Кот хмыкнул:

\- Я же тебе говорил !

Рыжий зло сплюнул:

\- В поликлинику бы его сдать ! Для опытов ! Или отправить в тыл врага. Устроиться он там на работу и … Кранты.

Кот фыркнул от смеха:

\- Точно. И представляешь — за это чудо мне отвечать !

Рыжий только плечами пожал:

\- А … Это тот самый мальчик ? Которому надо было где то пересидеть до поступления учиться в универ ...

Кот скорбно кивнул. Рыжий положил приятелю руку на плечо:

\- Сочувствую. Пошли. Что ты всё чаёк да чаёк. Тут тебе надо что то от нервов. А у меня в холодильнике почти полная бутыль медовухи с последней ярмарки.

Кот заметно повеселел:

\- Медовуха это вещь ! Пошли.

И приятели вернулись за стол. А Лихо продолжало, сгорбившись, пылить по дороге через деревню. Отвалилось колесо у телеги. Оборвалось и упало в колодец ведро. Михалыч чуть не оттяпал себе палец топором, а у его жены сорвалось с верёвки и упало в пыль только что развешанное бельё . Пока Лихо проходило через деревню, там становилось заметно оживлённей и веселей ...


End file.
